


Spread it Thick

by DoctorsOrders



Category: A Bronx Tale (Musical)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Calogero is a legal adult, Father Figures, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lube, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Doubt, Shameless Smut, Sonny's not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Sonny might have thought it was fear or love, but Calogero hoped that just because Sonny picked fear doesn't mean that he won't love him back. Really love him, all of him.





	Spread it Thick

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only who saw this musical and thought this needed happen, right? ~~right?? someone validate me please~~. Imagine my shock when I searched and there wasn't a single work for A Bronx Tale!! Well, if no one else was gonna write it I just had to, these two wouldn't leave me alone. (which is weird, because this really wasn't the best show I've ever seen...)
> 
> Please note that C is, non-canonically, 18 in this work because I didn't want this to have any sort of underage/predatory vibe.

“Can I talk to you?” 

  
Frankie and Tony were with him of course. Sonny’s crew was never too far, but he’d finally gotten his nerve up, and he wasn’t gong to let these assholes get in his way. 

 

Sonny didn’t even look up. “You need money?” 

  
“Nah.” Calogero stuffed his hands in his pockets so no one would see them start to shake. 

 

“Somebody hurt you, C?” Sonny asked, his brow furrowing as he looked up, like he was ready to shoot someone right then.

 

“Nah.”

   
   
“What is it, son? Spit it out.” 

 

Calogero eyed the two men sitting by him as Sonny watched his face. Sonny motioned them away with a jerk of his head.

 

He sat down and ran his hands over his slacks a few times. “You’ve been like a father to me.”

 

“Yeah, I hope so. That old man of yours wasn’t teaching you nothing about the streets.” 

 

Calogero looked at him again, chewing his lip. Really looked at Sonny, hoping maybe he wouldn’t have to say it. He wasn’t sure he knew how to say it, his face burned. 

  
“But you ain’t my father.” 

 

“Careful now, son,” Sonny said in a way that was more clipped than unkind. 

 

“Don't that ever make you happy?” 

 

Sonny looked at him, really looked. His eyes burned into his skin. Calogero could barely breath as he waited for answer, but he knew why Sonny paused. He knew, Sonny knew if he’d misinterpreted Calogero’s come on, he’d be in deep shit. Sure, he knew Calogero wouldn’t talk, but Sonny cared about him, cared about _them_ , and that was a good enough reason for hesitation as any. 

 

Sonny reached out for him, palm sliding into place on the back of his neck. Calogero didn’t dare flinch. The motion was innocent enough, but he didn’t drop his eyes. 

 

“I’m glad I found you when I did,” Sonny said, a little softer than he normally would. Calogero swallowed hard. “I’m glad you’ve stayed around, I like the man you’ve become.” 

 

“You sure about that?” Calogero asked, feeling a little bolder with Sonny’s fingers gently stroking his nape. 

 

Sonny’s thumb brushed his cheek and Calogero couldn’t help himself, he leaned into it. Leaned in, towards Sonny, put his hand on his wool-clad thigh. Instead of answering Sonny took a sweeping look around the obviously empty room before bridging the distance between them. 

 

Sonny’s lips were softer than he’d thought they’d be. Softer than they had any right to be with all the cigars and snarling they usually saw. He kissed Calogero gently, giving him every opportunity to pull away, the hand on his neck a guide, not an anchor. Calogero thought he wasn’t a bad kisser, he hadn’t gotten complaints from girls, but what did those girls know about kissing? It had been exciting before because it had been new, but it was nothing compared to this. To kissing this incredibly dangerous man, who kept two guns on him at all time, who’d shot a man in front of him. Sonny sucked Calogero’s bottom lip between his and Calogero moaned. 

 

Sonny pulled away, and Calogero’s nose awkwardly bumped his as he tried to parse together where the other man’s mouth had gone. He almost apologized but it caught in his throat, blinking in confusion. 

 

It was only a minute before Sonny’s hand was under his chin. “Not here. You’re too good for the back room of a bar.”

 

Calogero knew he must be redder than a Mustang. “You just don’t want someones to see.” He regretted the words instantly, it wasn’t as though _he_ wanted anyone to see either, he knew what kind of trouble it would bring for them both. 

 

Sonny laughed, though it wasn’t a taunt. “Why would I want them to see you like this? I don’t share, and you don’t want me to.” 

 

He didn’t have much to in the way of response to that, because Sonny was absolutely right. “

 

“Go upstairs, I’ve got a few more things I want to teach you.”

 

Calogero froze. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he'd wrested night after night with a hand around his cock thinking of Sonny. That wasn’t the problem. He was scared suddenly he’d be a disappointment, and that Sonny wouldn’t want him anymore. And then where would he be? 

 

Sonny watched him hesitate and stood himself. “I’m gonna have a smoke,” he motioned with three fingers in the direction of the main room of the bar, “Maybe I’ll be ten minutes. I’ll either see you up there, or from there, you understand, C?” He took Calogero’s hand and dropped a set of dice into it. “I rolled a four. I want you to roll one too, but if it’s a seven...It’s okay.” 

 

He closed the door on the way out and Calogero let out a long shaking breath. He clutched the dice until he could feel the square edge pricking at his palm. They were Sonny’s favorite dice. _He_ was Sonny’s favorite, he always had been. Even after putting his own neck on the line, Sonny was giving him a chance to back out, he never gave anyone a chance to back out. 

 

Calogero wanted to go upstairs, wanted Sonny to teach him everything. He pocked the dice, took a burning swig of whiskey from the abandoned tumbler on the table and flew upstairs as fast as his feet would take him. 

 

—

 

“Do I scare you, kid?” Sonny asked, towering in front of him as Calogero sat on the couch, blocking the window. 

 

Sonny hadn’t seemed this big since the time he was nine, starting up at him in the police line-up. That was the last time Sonny had ever seemed scary, after that, he’d always been kind to Calogero. 

 

“No, sir.” 

 

Something flashed in Sonny’s eyes before he knelt down, his hand resting Calogero’s knee. “A little late for that kind of formality, C, about nine years too late.”

 

“I ain't scared of you.” 

 

Sonny laughed and kissed Calogero’s still shaking hand. He hadn’t realized he was shaking, it was the adrenaline, he’d hoped the whiskey would have taken care of it. 

 

“You’re with me now, son,” Sonny said. _You’re okay_ , was implied. 

 

“How’s that different from normal?” Calogero asked.

 

Sonny grinned, unbuckling his belt. “I’m gonna show you. You just keep still.” 

 

Calogero closed his eyes, he was already hard, had been since Sonny had closed the door behind him to his apartment. Sonny’s finger’s traced his cock through his too tight briefs, the wool of his slacks pushed away. He inhaled sharply as Sonny pushed briefs down behind his balls, taking his cock in his huge hand. Sonny dragged a fist down his cock, pulling the foreskin away from his head, the cool air rushing and hitting him like flashes of electricity. 

 

“Pretty cock,” Sonny remarked. 

 

Calogero cracked his eyes open, blushing. He’d never been concerned about the way he looked, but he liked hearing Sonny say it. Sonny seemed to have been waiting for him to open his eyes and look before he leaned over and engulfed Calogero’s cock head with the wet heat of his mouth. He moaned, digging his fingers into the upholstery. 

 

He’d gotten one blowjob before this: Cynthia Rizzi, in the back of the boy’s locker room after school. She’d been nice, it had felt good. Calogero had come then of course, a damp mouth on a teenage cock would do that, but might as well have been his own hand compared to this. 

 

Sonny knew how to use his tongue, swirling across the tip, licking down to the base. He took Calogero’s whole cock down his throat after a minute of teasing and Calogero nearly screamed. It was overwhelming, all the slick and spit and suction. The intensity was gone too quickly as Sonny pulled off, squeezing the base of his cock. 

 

“Easy, C. You’re gonna wait, okay? Breath.” 

 

Calogero took the deepest breath he could. “Yeah, sure. Sorry.” 

 

“Just try for me. Last a minute.”

 

Normally he’d scoff, but normally he didn’t have to be told to last a whole minute. Normally Sonny’s lips weren't wrapped around his cock, driving him absolutely wild. 

 

The velvet heat of his tongue returned, sliding it’s way around his aching cock before the vacuum strength, drawing Calogero’s cock down his throat, returned. He tried to focus on the feeling, the intimacy. The degree to which Sonny’s feelings for him must be that he’d allow himself to be on his knees with his cock in his mouth, the vulnerability and trust he was showing to Calogero.  That certainly wasn’t helping him last longer, but it was making his heart race. 

 

He tried instead to open his eyes and watch. Watch as Sonny’s head bobbed up and down between this thighs. Sonny caught a glimpse of him watching and squeezed his knee fondly. It took everything he had not to come at that, heat pooling low in his gut. He was on the edge, he’d be counting the left seconds to a minute if he could remember how. He struggled, his thighs tensing, a gasp tearing out of his throat as Sonny swallowed around him. Calogero couldn’t take it, he hoped it had been long enough, but didn’t care if it hadn’t and came down Sonny’s throat, a choked moan leaving his lips. 

 

Sonny hadn’t seemed phased—appeared to have swallowed—as Calogero floated back to reality some thirty second later. He was still sucking gently at Calogero’s spent cock. 

 

“I tried,” Calogero panted, “Your _mouth_ …”

 

Sonny pulled off, pushing himself up to the couch to sit with him. “You did good,” Sonny told him gently. “I’d ask if you liked it, but…” he shrugged. It was more than clear he had liked it. 

 

Sonny leaned in for another kiss but Calogero hesitated. “But you just,” he motioned to his crotch. 

 

“You’ll like the way you taste, son.” 

 

Calogero already knew if Sonny said he’d like it, he would, so he let the man kiss him senseless. 

 

—

 

Sonny did have to teach him. Just like before. Calogero knew nothing about how to love a man, how to please Sonny. He wanted to, eager and clumsy, on his stomach or on his knees, following patient verbal instructions on how best to fit his mouth around Sonny’s fat cock. He wasn’t particularly good, but he certainly made up for skill with enthusiasm. Sonny thought it was sweet and Calogero knew because he told him, and kept telling him. 

 

Calogero wondered how many other men Sonny had been with. He wondered how someone so violent outside could be so gentle in private, or perhaps just with him. He wondered if Sonny would ever fuck him and how it would feel when he did. 

 

It turned out he didn’t have to wonder for too long. Calogero had fallen asleep in Sonny’s bed, waking at the warm hand kneading the fleshy globe of his ass. He sighed and squirmed enough for Sonny to know he was awake, and suddenly the hand disappeared and came back, sliding easily between his cheeks. Sonny’s finger slicked with something slipped across Calogero’s virgin hole. 

 

As ready as he thought he’d thought he was, feeling Sonny’s hands on him was still nothing like he’d imagined and he shivered. 

 

“I’ll be nice,” Sonny told him, his voice deep and gravel. 

 

“I know,” And Calogero did know. 

 

“KY jelly,” Sonny said, answering his unvoiced question. “Micky on 189th, drugstore owed me. I wanted it to feel real good for you, son.” 

 

“You’re sweet.” 

 

“Only on you.” 

 

It was true, just yesterday Sonny had had Donato shot dead two blocks from the bar because he’d found out about a set of weighted dice. Sonny wasn’t sweet, unless he was in bed with Calogero. 

 

“Relax and it won’t hurt.” 

 

Calogero turned facedown into the pillows. Sonny had big hands, long fingers, all the KY in the world couldn’t hide that. But as he slowly worked a finger inside of Calogero’s tight hole he wasn’t sure he minded. Sonny went slowly, pushing inside a little more with each thrust. Calogero moaned into the pillow. He hadn’t realized the sound had come out of him until Sonny chuckled. 

 

“You like it?”

 

Calogero moaned again, too preoccupied with the new feeling to answer. 

 

The lube squished inside him as Sonny added more, it dulled the feeling just a bit, loosening him up, but Calogero knew better than to protest. He knew what was coming. He knew he might want things dulled in just a bit. Sonny’s cock had always been big in his mouth, he couldn't truly imagine how it would feel when he was stretched around it. 

 

There was a second finger nudging in alongside the first, his greedy hole accepting it without too much fuss. Sonny played with him for a bit, ran his free hand over Calogero’s balls, massaging his perineum, delightfully distracting him as he opened his fingers inside him. After a bit Sonny went back to shallow thrusting and Calogero ached to be full of him. 

 

“More Sonny,” he begged softly. 

 

Sonny climbed between his legs and kissed the small of his back. “Get on your knees, you’ll like it.” 

 

Calogero did as he was told, pulling himself up to his knees and palms. He looked over his shoulder to see Sonny stop for a moment, adding more of the KY to his hard, leaking cock. He couldn’t believe that was going to be inside him, he blushed as though he had any shame left. 

 

The blunt tip of Sonny’s cock pressed wetly against his pucker and Calogero told himself to relax. Sonny thumbed a small circle on his hip and pushed inside. He sank in slowly, bit by bit, but the stretch was unreal as his hole took Sonny’s cock. Calogero moaned his exhale, gasping a pitiful intake of breath before moaning again. Sonny was whispering to him but Calogero couldn’t hear it over the pounding in his ears. It didn’t hurt, but it was nothing like he’d ever felt, nothing like he’d ever feel again unless it was Sonny’s cock inside him. All at once he needed this more than air, he tried to push back but Sonny held his hips in place. 

 

“ _Calogero_ , you’ve gotta wait. Easy, _easy_ ,” he entreated. 

 

Calogero whined. He loved when Sonny said his whole name, such reverence wrapped in one word, _him_. 

 

It took almost a minute before Calogero was stuffed to the brim with Sonny’s cock, hot and throbbing inside him. He stayed still because he did what he was told. 

 

“Relax, son, you’re too tight for me to move.” 

 

Calogero tucked his chin and did his absolute best to relax while Sonny managed a few shallow thrusts. He felt like he was being split open and being made whole all at once. Sonny was finally able to fuck him deeper and it was nothing like he could have imagined. The lube he’d thought was excessive before felt warm and perfect now, slicking the way for Sonny’s hard, thick cock to fuck him over and over again. 

 

Sonny’s hand closed around his mouth and the roar of noise dampened, Calogero realized he’d been screaming. 

 

“They’re going to think I’m killing you up here,” Sonny grunted. 

 

“Y-you are,” Calogero moaned, canting his hips back to meet Sonny’s. “I l-love it,” he added when Sonny started to slow. 

 

“Good boy,” Sonny reiterated, his thrusts picking up speed. 

 

“More, _more_ ,” Calogero heard himself begging. He didn’t beg, he never begged, but he would beg forever it it meant Sonny would keep fucking him. 

 

Sonny, with a lubed hand, reached beneath him, where Calogero’s forgotten cock was painting the bed with pearly precome. He stroked Calogero off gently, out of time with his thrusts. They were a messy, sweaty tangle of limbs and Calogero had never felt so alive. 

 

He came, screaming Sonny’s, name entirely too soon, but Sonny kept right on, thrusting as Calogero shuddered and squeezed around him. He fell down to his elbows, come flecking his torso. His fists balled up in the sheets and he felt nothing but the ebbing sparks of his own pleasure intensified by the friction of Sonny’s cock inside him until finally Sonny seated himself fully and came urgently, hot come leaking out of his used hole. And wasn’t that a feeling? Dripping with the seed of man who owed every bit of him now. 

 

Sonny pulled him over, sidling up next to him, stroking his chest. 

 

“I was wrong,” he said kissing the smooth spot behind Calogero’s ear. “None of those others was the great ones. You’re my great one, my only one.” 

 

And Calogero could do nothing but hum in agreement, it made his heart soar. There would never be anyone else for him beside Sonny.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say sorry, but I'm not? so...yeah let me know what you thought. I don't ever write fic for musicals, so any feedback is appreciated.   
> I hope Sonny didn't come off as creepy, I really didn't want that, he'd have never laid a finger on Calogero if he hadn't asked.


End file.
